The present invention relates generally to the construction of a nozzle assembly with a one piece body. The nozzle assembly may, for example, comprise the power cleaning head of a canister vacuum cleaner, the nozzle assembly portion of an upright vacuum cleaner or the nozzle assembly of an extractor.